Estonia
Estonia debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest in Budapest. 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Estonis debuted in NVSC 01, along other 40 countries. The national broadcaster announced was firstly ETV (Estonian Television), but soon it withdrew and ERR took its place. Estonia announced called "Eesti Laul on Parim", but because of the lack of entries, it was cancelled and ERR was considering a withdraw. But, in the end, ERR gave 2 names : Ott Lepland and Liis Lemsalu, but the final song was "Süte peal sulanud jää" by Ott Lepland. In Budapest, Hungary, Ott performed 1st in the 2nd Semifinal, being announced 9th in the SF 2 Results. He actually took the win in the 2nd Semifinal with aprox. 130 points. In the final, Lepland performed 21st and achive 5th place with 133 points for Estonia, this means an automatic qualification for Estonia in the 2nd edition 'North Vision Song Contest 2' After the Estonian qualification in the 1st ever final of NVSC, ERR announced that Estonia will continue participation in NVSC. The 2nd day after, ERR anounced the 1st ever NS for Estonia, "Eesti Laul on Parim". 10 songs participated in final of ELOP. The winner was "Walking on Air" by Kerli with 225 points, with 70 more points than the runner-upper. Due the 5th place that took by Lepland in the last edition, Kerli was one of the 5 automatic qualifers. As the polls show, Estonia is 2nd to best song of the Big 5. Kerli got the 22nd spot in the final, performing as one of the last songs. Finally, Kerli returned in Tallinn with the 2nd worst Estonian result ever, 22th place. 'North Vision Song Contest 3' Estonia confirmed that they will be in NVSC 3. They also confirmed a NS, the 2nd edition of "Eesti Laul on Parim". Unfortunetly, the NS was considering closed, as the votes weren't enough. In the end, Estonia announced 5 names that will finally be in the NF. After the results in NVSC 02, ERR closed immeaditly the NF and selected internally 2 songs : "Valged Ood" by Getter Jaani & Koit Toome and "Sel Teel" by Sandra Nurmsalu & Sinine. It was a score 1:4 for the 2nd song "Sel Teel", this means that Sinine and Sandra will represent the baltic nation in the 3rd edition of NVSC. Unfortunetly, after big hopes, Estonia made its 1st non-qualification, a new record for the worst result. After the results of the SF 2 were revealed, the Estonian fans could see that their country fought with Greece for the qualification, as Greece ended 10th with 1 more point than Estonia. The 1 point margin put Estonia on the 26th place in the big clasament of NVSC 03. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' After ERR said that Estonia will rule out a withdraw or a participation only after the results of the 3rd final are revealed. After NBU gave them to the public, ERR finally decided to carry on with NVSC, just for fans. A small NS called "Me kvalifetseeru koos" (We will qualify with...) was made and "Imede oo" by Ott Lepland was the selected entry. Lepland will participate for the 2nd time, after he returned from Budapest with a Top 5 placing. He'll be in the 2nd SF, on the 7th draw. Lepland succed in making Estonian 2nd non-qualification. In the end, Estonia ended 11th in the semifinal, again with 66 points and again with 1 margin. ERR asked for full split results as evidemce that there was no unfairness. It was later decided that no unfairness was made. 'North Vision Song Contest 5' Estonia confirmed its participation in the 5th edition of NVSC. Later that day, ERR announced that they will held the first edition of Eesti Laulovoistlust. The winner was "San Sebastiano" by Grete Paia. The betting odds are showing her as one possible winner Estonia was allocated in the 1st Semfinal and qualified. The final results were the better tahn 2nd edition, Grete gaining 104 points and receving the 17th place. 'North Vision Song Contest 6' ERR announced that Estonia will be participating in NVSC, the 6th edition. The 2nd edition of Eesti Laulovõistlust took place. There were 8 songs, 5 got through and the duels beging. Elina won the final round with an extremly big advantage. The 3rd Round decided that Elina's song is going to be "Miss Calculation". She got the 3rd qualification, being 2nd in the SF and 6th in the final results. 'North Vision Song Contest 7' Due financial problems, ERR dedided that Estonia won't take part in the February-March edition, unfortunetly. But a big volunteer company that got 800.000 signatures that finaly made Estonai confirm. The 3rd edition of Eesti Laulovõistlust begin. The 1st round made the finnish song "Sellainen Mies" and the estonian song "Meelelahutajad" succed to the 2nd round. Along Grete's "Armageddon", those 3 songs compete in the 2nd final round. The winner was "Meelelahutajad", but Maia Vahtrmäe told ERR that she doesn't want to compete anymore, but still ERR stated that Getter is the official representative of Estonia in Liverpool. After a long night and important decisions, Vahtramäe stated that she will help her friend in Liverpool, and so the final, the winner of the 3rd Eesti Laulovõistlust is "Meelelahuatajad". Contestants & Results Category:Countries